


I Caught The Feels!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [74]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Butterflies, Confusion, Cor Leonis is a Little Shit, Crushes, Driving, Family Bonding, Family meeting, Fluff, Flustered Prompto Argentum, Helpful Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia is a Good Friend, Ignis's Eyes, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Multi, Nervous Prompto Argentum, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Realisation, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Studying, Teasing, Teenage Crushing, Tests, The Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first crushes, happiness, minor blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After Ignis helps Prompto with his physics revision; Prompto can't help but blush whenever he is around his best friend's advisor. Nor can he get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. But why is this happening?! It has never happened before?!And why does Ignis have to have such amazing eyes?!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I Caught The Feels!

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis! Promnis! Promnis! 
> 
> I needed to write just a little bit more Promnis in this series I feel. I love the ship and I swear I have promised about 5 different people I would write the fic where Prompto finally realises he has the feels for Ignis! Here it finally is and I hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Locking yourself in your room is very childish of you Noct.”

Is what Prompto came into after Nyx had let him into Noct’s personal chambers. Prompto couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew that Noctis was going to act like this today. They had a physics test tomorrow and neither of them wanted to do it. However, unlike Prompto, it would appear that Noctis thought if he locked himself away in his room he wouldn’t have to study or go into school tomorrow and take the test. Prom felt so sorry for Ignis sometimes for having to deal with his best friend. But they loved Noct regardless and it was always funny to find out what weird and impressive ways the Prince would discover to get out of things. 

“News flash Iggy, I am a child!” Noctis shouted back from behind the closed door.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Be that as it may, you still have to do your schoolwork. Because that is what children have to do.” 

“Then why don’t you go to school? Huh?!” 

“We are not having this argument again, Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“Glad we are on the same page, Ignis Scientia.”

Prom nervously rubbed the back of his neck and edged closer. It was obvious that Ignis hadn’t noticed him yet. He didn’t want to intrude on an arguement or anything like that but it was an extremely hot day today and in the brown paper bag that his dad had given him, there were some chocolate chip cookies and Prom did not want them melting. To get Ignis’s attention, he cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t come across as being too rude. Thankfully, he got the advisor’s attention straight away. 

“Good afternoon Prompto.” Ignis said, hiding his growing frustration with a smile. 

“Hey Iggy. Sorry, to be a bother but Nyx said I could come in..” Prom laughed nervously. 

“Your presence is most welcoming. Maybe it will get the Prince to come out of his room and help you with your studies.” Ignis said, tapping on the door so Noctis knew they were talking about him. 

“Hey Prom!” Noctis called out, yet the door did not fly open like the pair wanted it too. 

Prom shook his head and tried not to be visibly amused by his friend’s behaviour. “Hey Noct. Dad made us cookies. If you don’t come out you can’t have any.” 

“No offence to uncle Ardyn, but Ignis’s food is way better.” 

“Yeah… I won’t tell him you said that.” Prompto said under his breath. That would piss his dad off for sure.

“Don’t you worry Prompto, I am sure they are delicious.” Ignis said, very disappointed in Noct’s behaviour. “As you have come over to study Prom, why don't we make a start? If Noct wants to join us he is more than welcome too.” 

Prom frantically shook his head as he watched Ignis walk over to Noct’s study area and take a seat at the desk. “It’s okay Iggy. You don’t have to. I am sure you have a hundred and one things you would rather be doing than helping me.” 

“No actually, I wouldn’t.” Ignis replied smoothly. “Come and sit down and we can go through your work together.” 

“Umm okay.” 

Prompto said, slowly taking his backpack off as he sat down at the desk. He got his work out and explained to Ignis what he felt he should go through and Ignis seemed more than happy to help him. That confused Prom because Ignis, yeah they were friends, but he wasn’t his advisor he was Noct’s. Shouldn’t he be solely focusing all his time on him? It made Prompto feel awful because he knew how busy Ignis was and yet he was sat here helping him. He could only imagine what everyone on the council would say about this. That ‘ _ young Scientia should not be wasting his time on the Adagium’s daemon child _ ’. The thought didn’t make Prom sad, because in Prom’s mind they were right, no one should be. Unfortunately, Prompto had been thinking this way for a couple of weeks now, ever since that bully called him a  _ ‘fat, dirty, evil Niff’. _ Addition to that, all of the poor boy’s thoughts were no longer kind towards himself; and it was starting to become hard for him to think or even consider that someone would willingly be kind or caring towards him. It was odd… 

Ignis’s words pulled Prompto from his thoughts. “Does this make sense now? Terminal velocity isn’t exactly what people would use in everyday life so I understand why it may be difficult to grasp.”

“Yeah, thanks Iggy, you are the best.” Prompto beamed. “You teach it better than my teacher does.” 

“I am always happy to help where I can. Whenever you like, we can go over anything you are struggling with.”

Prompto felt his cheeks start to go red. “You really don’t have to do that.” 

“I know. But I would like to.” Ignis smiled back, pretending not to notice. 

“Why though? You’re busy aren’t you?” Prompto asked, uncertainty and nerves shaking his entire body. 

“Just because I am busy it doesn’t mean I don’t have time to help you. I would rather you ask me for help than struggle on your own.”

“Thanks Iggy.” Prom said softly, unable to take his eyes off Ignis’s. He hadn’t noticed it up until now but Ignis’s eyes were such a pretty shade of blue, they were more aquamarine in colour… When Prompto realised what he was doing, he quickly pushed the paper bag in front of Ignis and changed the conversation. “Here! Have one. I don’t want them to go to waste.” 

“Thank you Prom.” Ignis smiled back, taking a cookie out of the bag. “Now let’s go over different wavelengths and radiation. From what I can gather from Noct’s recent homeworks, it is bound to come up on your test tomorrow.”

They spent an hour and a half going through various side topics and Prompto found it very helpful but more than once he had caught himself getting distracted by Ignis. His eyes, his glasses, the way he spoke and Prom’s stomach kept fluttering. And every time Ignis praised him for getting the answer right, Prom could not help but blush. Poor Prompto didn’t understand what was going on. He was never this nervous in front of Ignis before! What had changed in the space of an hour?! Prompto didn’t know, all he knew was that he wanted to see Ignis smile and he wished he could stop time permanently so they could spend a few more minutes together. His powers weren’t strong enough to do that, and even if they were, Ardyn would know he had stopped time and be here in a matter of seconds to tell him off. Speaking of the time… 

Prompto glanced at his phone and saw it was quarter to seven! His dad had been waiting for him for nearly 15 minutes!!! 

Prompto started to pack up all his books, notes and pens as fast as he could. “Sorry Iggy, I gotta go!” 

“Oh is that the time? Let me help you pack up.” Ignis offered politely. 

“It’s okay I’ve got it!” Prompto said, accidentally dropping his pen and some loose bits of paper on the floor. 

Prompto quickly got on the floor to pick the things up and at the same time so did Ignis. They knocked heads with each other and fell on their backsides. 

“I am so sorry Prompto.” Ignis said in a worried tone, immediately checking if Prom was alright before assessing his own head bump. 

Prom rubbed his forehead and gave Ignis a weak smile. “All good. Sorry. I’m kinda clumsy.” 

“It isn’t your fault.” Ignis stated, picking up the pen before handing it to Prom. “Here.” 

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon, bye!” 

With that, Prom finished packing his stuff away, quickly tapped Noct’s bedroom door to say a farewell and ordered him to go to school tomorrow, before dashing out of the rooms and straight to the Marshal’s office. Thankfully, Cor had lost track of time too and was still doing work when Prom got there. Phew, at least his dad hadn’t been waiting. 

On the ride home, Prompto was so distracted by what had transpired that he wasn’t really paying attention to what his dad was saying at him. All he could think about was Ignis. About how lovely he was, how caring he was, how beautiful his eyes were and when they bumped heads it didn’t hurt the young prince. Instead, their interaction sent a bolt of lightning down his spine and it made his heart skip a beat and it took his breath away. Prompto felt his hands begin to sweat and he couldn’t keep still the entire car journey home. The nerves had settled into his chest and he couldn’t get Ignis out of his head. 

When they pulled up to their house, Cor turned off the engine but refused to get out of the car. 

“Mate, what’s the matter?” Cor asked with concern. 

“Huh? Matter? Nothing.” Prompto replied. 

“Ummm… it doesn’t seem like nothing. Are you nervous about tomorrow?” 

“The test? Oh no. I got that under control. Noct on the other hand...” 

Cor shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you upset about Cerbie?”

Prom’s face dropped. He’d be trying not to think about that. “Not today.”

“Okay.” Cor said, ruffling his son’s hair before opening the car door. “You can talk to me if you need to.”

“I know dad. Don’t worry.” Prompto confirmed, getting out of the car. 

When he got into the house, the three of them sat down for dinner and Prom had the same set of questions fired at him from Ardyn. Prompto sighed and decided it was just better to tell them that he was upset about losing their dog because that meant they would stop asking him what the matter was. He didn’t like lying but at the same time Prom couldn’t give them a solid answer. He couldn’t tell them that he suddenly felt weird and nervous being around Ignis Scientia. They would both worry and talk to Ignis’s uncle about it because they were too overbearing and protective for their own good. Whatever this was, was not Ignis’s fault and Prom was not letting him get into trouble over it.

* * *

When they finally walked out of school together Prompto was so unbelievably happy! Also everything that he and Ignis had gone through the day before had come up on the test and Prom thought he had got them all right. However, he decided he would keep his joy down to a minimum for Noct’s sake. His best friend had slept through the test and the teacher had actually called Regis to report the incident. Prompto knew that Noct was going to be in so much trouble when they got home and when they noticed that two cars had come to pick them up instead of the usual one, Prom was certain that was the case. 

The window scrolled down on the first car to reveal Somnus sitting in the back seat. And he looked pissed. “Noctis. Get in the bloody car!” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Noctis grumbled, getting in the back of the car with his grandfather. “Bye Prom.” 

“Stay strong buddy.” Prompto waved back. 

He wasn’t expecting to get a wave back from his uncle and when he did it brought him so much joy. Prom watched the car go and he swore he heard Somnus shouting at poor Noct. Prompto cringed. Yeah… he was glad that he didn’t have to share that ride today. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he got near the second car and when he realised who it was, it literally took his breath away. 

“Iggy?!” Prom questioned, seeing Ignis in the driver's seat. “You passed your test?! You never said it was today?!” 

“It was meant to be a surprise for you and Noct. I did tell him to revise, it is his own fault.” Ignis sighed, gesturing for Prompto to sit in the front with him. 

Prompto carefully opened the car door and sat down. His breathing had increased slightly and he knew that his ears were turning a light shade of pink. It was okay. He was okay as long as he kept remembering to breathe. He’d be fine. 

“How was the test?” Ignis asked as they took off. 

“Good. Thank you so much for helping me yesterday. I couldn't have done it without your help.” 

“Yes you could have. You are clever, Prompto.” 

“Thanks.” Prompto blushed harder, looking out of the window so Ignis couldn’t see all the redness that had coated his face. Oh man… he was sweating again. Prompto really hoped this was not a regular occurance. In an attempt to break the silence that formed between the two, Prompto tried to make conversation but because the butterflies had returned to his stomach he failed miserably at it. (or at least he thought he had) “Anyway, how was your test? I mean I know you passed, oh geez, I mean did you enjoy it?” 

“I did rather. I only had a minor fault for hesitation.” Ignis replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. 

“That’s amazing! I don’t know anyone who has only had one fault before!”

“You are too kind Prompto.” 

After that the conversation, for Prompto, became a lot easier. He was still nervous as hell in case he said something that would cause Ignis any distress or upset him, but he felt confident enough to be his normal self around him, for this car journey at least. But Prom was not focusing on tomorrow, he was so fixated on the present. When he was Iggy it seemed like time was coming to a stand still. They spoke about his photography and how well Ignis was doing in crownsguard training. Prom only knew that because Cor mentioned it the other day. And they discussed, because now Ignis could drive, that the advisor would be picking the prince's up from school in future. That thought brought a massive smile to the blonde princes face and he couldn't wait for it to be tomorrow as it meant he could see Iggy again. 

When he got out of the car, he made sure to double thank Ignis for all he had done and congratulated him on passing his test. When Ignis drove away, it hurt. Prompto couldn’t explain his feelings but it genuinely hurt his heart. He didn’t want Ignis to leave, he wanted him to remain close… well, it didn’t matter what he wanted. Prompto knew that Ignis had better things to be getting on with. He went inside and sat on the sofa for the rest of the night trying to rationalise his feelings and understand where all of this had suddenly come from. He was only 14 after all, he knew he wasn’t mature enough to understand the inner workings of his mind yet. But he felt if he asked his dads about it they would get worried and he didn’t want that. It was okay. He was certain he could figure it out on his own. He prayed he could work it out soon because tomorrow he was seeing Ignis and Noctis at the same time! And he did not want to turn into a tomato in front of Noct!

* * *

A week had passed since his test and Prom still hadn’t come to a conclusion on what was wrong with him. Most evenings he would find himself sitting quietly in the corner with his school work in front of him, while his dads sat in the living room either doing their own work or relaxing, and he thought about his feelings and why it hurt his chest so much to be without Ignis and why all of a sudden he worried about him. It was just the other week, Noct said that Ignis had to go to the doctors so he wasn’t with him that evening and Prompto couldn’t help but panic. He didn’t know if he was hurt, ill or anything! Lucky, Ignis came back not two hours later and explained he just had an eye test. This confused Prom even more, he had never worried so much about Ignis before so why now? 

“Sunbeam, can you come over here please?” Ardyn said, forcing Prompto to finally look up from his work. 

Both his dads were looking at him and in return Prom gave them a wary expression. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothings the matter. We just want a chat.” 

“Okay…” Prom said, rising from his seat. He took the chair from the dining table that he had been sitting on, and brought it to the centre of the room so he could comfortably face his dads. “What’s this about?” 

Cor leant forward and said softly. “I am gonna be straight with you, mate, we have been talking and we feel that you have been a little distant lately and we are concerned that’s all.” 

“I have been studying.” 

“We know sunbeam and we are really proud of you for doing so but ever since your last big test you have been away with the fairies.” Ardyn explained. “We just want to make sure that you are alright.”

“We’re your parents, that's our job to make sure you feel safe and are happy.” 

“If you are upset about Cerbie, don’t feel you have to keep that to yourself. We are more than happy to discuss it with you.”

“Dads.” Prom groaned, in frustration. “I am fine!”

“Sunbeam, if we don’t ask, we are being crap parents.” 

“You’re not.”

“That is why we are asking you. So we can be the best we can be for you.” 

Prompto huffed and tried not to appear rude. “I know. I love you both too.”

“So what is on your mind mate?” Cor asked. 

“Nothing.” Prompto shrugged. 

“That is kind of hard to believe, Prom.” Cor stated. “We have noticed a change in you. We want to help.” 

“There is nothing to help with.” Prom uttered, annoyance riding his tone. 

“There is no need to get arsey, young man.” Ardyn said, not liking Prom’s tone. 

“Ardyn leave it.” Cor ordered, tapping his husband on the leg. “Prompto, can we tell you why we are concerned? Please?” 

Prompto rolled his eyes and nodded. There was no point trying to argue with either of his dads. One was an ancient immortal political daemon and the other was Cor the Immortal. He wasn’t going to win even if he frigging tried. 

“Thank you.” Cor sighed, deciding to let Ardyn take over. 

“You seem to be quiet. You have been spacing out. Your father has noticed that you appear to be a little anxious and you have been glued to your phone like it is your life source.” 

“It’s called being a teenager dad.” Prom chuckled nervously. He knew he shouldn’t have said that… 

Ardyn glared at his son and spoke a little harsher than he meant to. “Oh yes, and teenagers blush whenever a tex-” Ardyn stopped himself mid-sentence and then a massive smile grew on his face. Prompto did not like the look of that at all. Ardyn started to laugh and smiled brightly at his son. “Prompto Leonis? By any chance, have you developed a crush?” 

Prom’s eyes went wide and he shook his head as he felt sweat trickle down his neck. “NO!” 

Cor raised an eyebrow at his son’s reaction and a grin soon made its way onto his features. “Really? We don’t believe you.” 

“Well you should! I don’t!” 

“What’s their name?”

“They don’t have one!” Prompto raised his voice, feeling very uncomfortable and anxious having this conversation. “Cause I don’t have a crush.” 

“Regardless if you do or not, there is another thing we need to discuss with you Prom.” Ardyn laughed harder draping an arm over the back of the sofa. “It’s about sex.” 

Prompto faced palmed himself and groaned into his hands wishing that all of this would stop! Why did this have to happen to him today?! Why?! No teenager wanted to have this conversation with their parents and Prompto was no exception to the rule. 

“Sorry mate, this has got to be done.” Cor said, trying his hardest not to laugh at his son. 

“I know how you have it. I know how to keep safe and I know what consent is and why it is important. School beat you to it.” Prom said, his words were muffled as he spoke into his hands but he knew both his dads understood what he had said. 

Ardyn clapped his hands together in amusing. “Well that’s good. But I feel, considering you still haven't stopped blushing or removed your hands, we need to talk to you about emotions and the feelings that come with entering a relationship.”

“No thanks, I am good.” Prompto replied, still refusing to raise his head up. 

“Yes, I know you don’t. But it will help you in the long run.” 

“It will stop you from opposing emotions.” Cor stated, not looking at Ardyn, as he couldn’t help but be reminded of how long he fought his own feelings for his husband for.

“And it will make us feel better because we know that you know.” 

Prom finally took his hands away from his face and he knew exactly what to say to get himself out of his situation. Because he wasn’t taking part in this. “If I have to sit through this conversation I am telling uncle Regis that you had sex in his car last weekend.” 

Ardyn and Cor stared at their son a little alarmed.  _ How the fuck did he know that?  _

Knowing that Prom had them where he wanted them, he stood up, retrieved his school work from the table and went upstairs with a smug look on his face. That was going to come in handy as blackmail in the future. However, when Prompto closed his bedroom door, he couldn’t get the words they had said out of his head. Crush? They thought he had a crush? 

That was when it clicked. 

All these thoughts and feelings about Ignis had been because he was attracted to him? 

Prompto slowly sat on his bed and placed his hand on his heart. It hurt less now, only because he was beginning to understand what was going on, but the pain was still there. He fancied Ignis? Noct’s advisor?! No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening! Ignis was important and special and kind! He would never go for someone like him! Not to mention he was two years his senior. Age didn’t matter in the long run, but at this point in Prom’s life it certainly did. If Ardyn or Cor found out, Ignis would be dead. Ardyn would snap him in two! Oh shit! Oh shit! This couldn’t be happening?! Why did this have to happen to him? Why did Ignis have to have such amazing eyes?! 

No it was okay. Maybe if he went to bed and woke up all of this would be over by morning. 

It didn’t work. 

Prompto Leonis had caught feels for Ignis Scientia and he had no idea what he was going to do about it! 


End file.
